


Finally

by Single_Man_Tear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean, Fluff, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester Tries, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions Charlie, Mentions Gabriel - Freeform, Mentions Sam, One Shot, Weddings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Man_Tear/pseuds/Single_Man_Tear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of living together, wishing they could be something more, Castiel watches as the Supreme Court finally makes gay marriage legal. He can't wait to tell Dean and, of course, adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Weeks later I'm still celebrating the Supreme Court's ruling! So have some Destiel fluff to go with it!!! I love the idea of Dean and Cas getting married. So much. A little too much. Love you all! Hope you enjoy! :D

Nearly twenty minutes passed before Castiel remembered how to close his mouth. Another ten before he rediscovered the use of his arms and a few more after that before he noticed the tears dampening his face as they continued to stream happily down his cheeks. He hastily wiped them on the back of his hand, shutting off the television, where flashes of rainbow and bright, smiling faces were still dancing across the screen. 

He could hear his phone going off in the next room as hundreds of messages poured in. Beside him his computer pinged happily with Facebook updates and fresh emails, but they could wait. He would find time for them later. 

Now, all he wanted was Dean, who was still cocooned under the covers in their bedroom. Cas had intended on waking him up this morning, but when he woke up and saw his boyfriend burrowed under the covers, snoring peacefully into his pillow, he decided to let him sleep in, padding out into the living room in his pajamas alone. 

Tiptoeing through the apartment, he peeked into their room, a fond smile bloomed on his face. He had to resist the urge to just run in and pounce on the snuffling lump under the comforter, creeping slowly into the room instead and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Slowly, he peeled back the blankets until Dean's head was visible, smile broadening when Dean wrinkled his nose against the harsh light. Bending down, Cas kissed his forehead, carding a hand through his mussed hair. 

"Dean? Honey, wake up."

"Wha-?" Was his only reply. "Wuzgoinon?" He mumbled, eyes slowly blinking open, peering at the man above him. 

When Dean noticed the tear stains on his cheeks, he sat bolt upright in alarm, taking Castiel's face in his hands. "Cas, what's wrong?!"

Cas only shook his head, taking Dean's hands and prying them from his face, holding them tightly between them. "Nothing is wrong. Everything's wonderful actually."

"Then what-?"

"They did it." Cas whispered. 

Dean frowned at him. "They...who? Who did what?"

"The Supreme Court. They legalized gay marriage." Cas explained, a fresh wave of tears hitting him full force. "Dean, we-"

"We can get married." Dean breathed in sudden understanding, eyes going wide. " _We can get married_!" He exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Cas with him, crushing him against his chest. Cas laughed, burying his face in his shoulder. Soon Dean was laughing too, picking Cas up off the ground and spinning him around, kissing everything he could reach; his jaw, cheeks, eyes, nose, and then his lips. It was short, sweet, both smiling too much for anything to more to come of it. 

"Finally." Dean whispered, their noses bumping together. 

Cas nodded, reaching up to cup Dean's jaw, surprised when he felt wetness on his palm. He met Dean's eyes with a wide smile, wiping away his tears. 

"Dean Winchester?" He whispered and Dean didn't respond, breath caught in his throat as Cas beamed up at him. "Will you marry me?"

"God, _yes_!" 

* * *

Six months later, after very extensive planning by Charlie, who refused to let them get married that same day at the Court House, Dean was waiting impatiently at the end of the aisle. Sam stood proudly by his side, beaming at his older brother. Gabriel promised to behave, at least through the ceremony, so he was allowed to stand at the front beside Sam. In the front row, Charlie was already crying on Dorothy's shoulder (they had married the week before). Castiel watched it all through the door's window with a wide smile. 

His father even came, Dean wasn't sure he would, sitting dutifully beside Cas's mother and father. He even managed a smile when Dean caught his eye. 

But all of this was lost for Dean the second Castiel entered the room, wearing a sleek black suit and royal blue tie. It was only the right way around because Sam did it for him, even though Dean thought it should stay backwards because that's how Cas always wore it. Castiel refused, saying he would not look like a moron on his wedding day when he had plenty of time to do so afterwards.

He beamed at Dean as he began his walk forward, struggling to keep from sprinting headlong down the aisle toward him, blood pounding and heart racing. His smile was he kind Dean loved, all teeth and gums, eyes crinkling at the corners. Dean couldn't help but smile in return, obviously itching to meet him halfway. 

Dean would be dammed if he admitted that he teared up at the sight of his soon to be husband. Charlie made sure to take a picture especially for Cas. 

The second he was within arms' reach, Dean took his hand and Cas sighed, relishing the feeling of that familiar warmth under his palm. Dean's smile widened when Cas met his eyes. 

The vows were a struggle for Dean, choking on his words and nearly dropping the ring. Cas was beaming when Dean finally met his eyes, whispering a hasty 'I love you' in an attempt at apologizing for barely managing to say "I do". Cas, as usual, was perfection, his gravely voice crystal clear for everyone listening, smiling through it all. But when he finished, he made sure to mouth 'I love you, too'. 

"I now pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

The words were barely out of the officiant's mouth before Dean tugged Castiel toward him by their still clasped hands, enveloping him in his arms and crushing their lips together. Cas flung his arms about his neck, smile interrupting their kiss and tears streaming down their cheeks. They didn't hear the crowd cheering or see the cameras flashing, too wrapped up in their own world, still pressing tender kisses to each other's lips, eyes locked and smiles wide.

"Finally." Dean whispered again and Cas laughed, nuzzling his cheek. 

" _Finally_." He agreed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? Love hearing from you!! Hope you are all still celebrating too. :D xoxo


End file.
